


Wick/Zero: Pals

by webhead3019



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: In another universe, John and Zero meet before the excommunicado and become pals.





	Wick/Zero: Pals

Zero said, “The name’s Zero! It’s an honor to finally meet you!” John said, “Just cut to the chase.” Zero said, “I’ve been hired by a very generous client to kill you. I am one of many, but they’re are not many quite like me.” John said, “I don’t know many professional assassins who advertise themselves to their targets like that.” Zero said, “That’s just because you don’t know of any quite like me. See, I’m different from the rest of the chumps.” John said, “How so?” Zero said, “For starters, I don’t wanna kill ya, John! Up until now we’ve never met, but I already feel that I’d miss you.” John said, “Then why bother?”

Zero said, “That is a very good question, John? Why bother? Can it be that sweet giving bitch of a target the Yakuza painted on you forehead?” John said, “Is it still 1 million?” Zero said, “Not anymore. It’s the deal of a lifetime, John. Something you’re desperately in need of.” John said, “Whatever they’re paying you now, it can’t be worth it.” Zero said, “Well John, it’s not all about the money, and you don’t strike me as the type who goes for the easy way out yourself. Considering that you’re every bit a man of few words as I’ve heard, I’ll take that as a great career advice for my future.”

John said, “Why not take it now? You said it yourself, you don’t want to kill me and money is merely secondary.” Zero said, “That’s exactly it, John! I don’t wanna kill you, because I just want to beat you. If beating you means killing you, then so be it.” Zero pitched John a katana and said, “See anything familiar about me yet?” John caught the katana and said, “No.” Zero said, “Well you should. There is at least one person that should come to mind.” John said, “You talk too much.” Zero said, “You see yourself, Wick. You’re who you see, because I’m your reflection, John.” John said, “No, you’re not.”

Zero said, “We are masters of death, you and I. Through the mastery of death, we are one.” John said, “I noticed your friends on the way in.” Zero said, “They’re not my friends. They’re my students and they’re big fans.” John said, “Realizing that not everything could be solved with the power of one was your biggest mistake. You should have waited until I was at my lowest to make your strike.” Zero said, “What kind of man would that make me then?” John said, “A living one.” John whipped out a pistol with his free hand and took aim. Zero said, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I thought we were civilized.”

Zero sighed and said, “I mean come on, Mr. Wick. You’re bringing a gun to a sword fight?” John said, “You let yourself get too carried away, so talking was Round 1. Round 2 is the deal-closer. Are you done?” Zero said, “For now. I’m just gonna catch my breath, so you go get yourself a running start and I promise not to be far behind.” John pointed his gun at Zero’s head and cocked the mechanism. Zero said, “Woah, woah, woah! Wait! It’s not like I was coming after you!” John said, “What do you think the final round meant?” Zero said, ““Hell, I don’t even wanna beat you, John. Isn’t that something else?” John said, “It is something.”

Zero said, “I’m only a year your elder and I’d sort of feel like I would be insulting my childhood hero.” John said, “So where does that leave us?” Zero said, “Pals. You need a place to stay? I’ve got a safehouse setup not far from here. It’s not just any safehouse. Think of it as a traveling dojo for only the best of the best.” John said, “You’re joking, right?” Zero said, “I don’t look like the joking type do I?” John rolled his eyes and said, “How will I know you won’t stab me in the back, Zero?” Zero said, “I mean, I wouldn’t it put it past me, but I feel at this point and time, I’d be speaking for everyone.” John lowered his gun and raised his eyebrows.

Zero said, “Just give me the benefit of the doubt and maybe I won’t disappoint you. So far, you haven’t disappointed me.” John said, “That’s not much for me to go on.” Zero said, “Now, nothing is.” John said, “They’ll hunt you too, you know.” Zero said, “I don’t have a marker to honor.” John said, “That may be, but you were marked by a very powerful person by other means and now you’re going to wish you did have one.” Zero said, “The odds aren’t looking too hot for you either, Mr. Wick.” John said, “What are you trying to sell me now?” Zero said, “What do you say to a team-up?” As soon as he said that, he saw John’s look of disapproval.

Zero knew he was going to take some more convincing. Zero said, “You’re still a man and that sounds a lot more exciting to me than fighting just one guy. How about you?” John said, “You’re insane.” Zero said, “I don’t know, John. Me and you together? We might just beat the mothers.” John said, “Fine. If it’ll shut you up, we’ll team up.” Zero said, “It’s just me and you pal. John Wick and Zero, the masters of death!” John said, “You can stop calling us that.” Zero said, “Why, you don’t like that? Then it’s John Wick and Zero, the pals of death!” John said, “That’s even worse, Zero.”

Zero said, “Well, you’re a tough crowd to please. You know you’re almost the same age as me John? You sure as hell don’t look it.” John said, “Well, you sure as hell don’t act like it.” Zero said, “Why should I? You get old when you’re no longer good at what the big guys are paying you for.” John said, “What’s the solution?” Zero said, “You never retire. You never go out of style.” Zero said, “By the way, you can hold onto that katana I gave you.” Zero unstrapped one of his 2 sheaths and said, “I’ll even give you the sheath it comes with and you can hang it behind your back.” John said, “Why? Isn’t it yours?” Zero said, “It was, but I really want to see how the man, the myth, and the legend uses it.

Zero paused and said, “I have a feeling you’d do the sword proud and if the two of us can avoid it, we’d both rather the gift-giver’s blood not be spilt upon such a generous offering. We really should be get going now. We’ve wasted enough time as it is.” John said, “I don’t know if I really want to lay low right now.” Zero said, “That’s the spirit! There’s the John Wick I want to see right now! The Baba frickin Yaga! Although, I really do mean what I said earlier. You should totally come check out my dojo some time. I’d sure love to train you just as much as my students would love to meet you.” John said, “I’m not really a people person.” Zero said, “That’s no excuse. I mean, I’m more of a cat person myself.”

John said, “I just want the quiet life.” Zero said, “That sounds like you want to retire, but that’s not the answer.” John said, “Now what do I do? What’s your wisdom for something like that?” Zero said, “There is nothing you can do. That’s life.” John said, “That’s not much of a pep talk.” Zero said, “At least I interest you enough to let me give you one. Keeping the world’s most hounded man this far past the point of small talk really is something. Wouldn’t you say?” John almost caught Zero checking out his thighs when he turned around and said, “You’re not tagging me along for the ride because you like me, right?” Zero said, “Like in a gay way?” John said, “Yeah.” Zero said, “I don’t know why you would even think that... ever.”


End file.
